


Vanilla Cookies

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Lavellan and Sera bake cookies.





	Vanilla Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cookies de Baunilha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629374) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 19 - Vanilla.

The smell of vanilla was all around them, warm and comforting.

Ellana never made cookies before, she wasn't even sure that she ever ate cookies, but they were important to Sera, so they were important to Ellana as well.

If she was honest, the smell of vanilla was far too sweet, and far too strong, but she wasn't going to say anything. Apparently them not being good and being too sweet was part of the process, if she were to believe what Sera said.

They didn't have much in the way of a common background, Ellana was as Dalish as she could be, and she barely had any contact with humans before the Inquisition, on the other hand, Sera made a point of being more human than elf, all the while not wanting to be human at all. Still, they were both making an effort to find things in common.

From pranking to 'elfy stuff' to cookies, they were creating their own common ground.


End file.
